Secrets, secrets
by MartyDeeksFan
Summary: Marty Deeks had always been one to keep secrets, and deep down he can't really say that he is shocked that this particular secret was revealed. He would have told the team about it eventually and he only kept it a secret because he was protecting his family. I'm suffering from horrible writers block, sorry I haven't update in so long! Bear with me! HELP/SUGGESTIONS MUCH APPRECIATED
1. Chapter 1

The last week had been a rough one for the team to say the least. They had been tasked with finding the daughter of a Marine who had been kidnapped to force her father to reveal Government secrets that they could sell to a terrorist cell operating out of Dubai.

The case had been a hard one for the team. Tempers were running high and everyone was strung out and way past their limits. Everyone was hell bent on finding this little girl, and finding her alive that no one was willing to even take a break for a few minutes. It took almost the whole week but they managed to find the little girl and bring her home safely with only a few scrapes and bruises.

It was a difficult case for Sam to deal with because he couldn't help but think what if someone used his daughter to force him to do something like that. The case was also hitting close to home for Deeks. Everyone knew that when kids were involved in cases it tugged on his heart strings. But this case affected him differently and for a reason only Hetty knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Marty Deeks had always been good at keeping secrets. He never liked keeping them but something's you just can't share with people for no other reason than to protect them. In fact that's what he has been doing ever since he started working with the NCIS team. He has been keeping a very big, very important secret from everyone there; with the exception of Hetty.

After spending last week working a difficult case Hetty gave the team Eric and Nell included Monday off to recuperate. So, needless to say, Deeks was intent on staying in bed as long as he could. And that was what he was currently doing; "was" being the opportune word, considering the fact that he was woken up about 5 minutes ago by a knock on his front door. Choosing to ignore the insistent knocking he buries his face further into his pillow, intent on going back to sleep.

"Aren't you going to go see who is at the door?" A sleepy feminine voice asks him.

"Let it go to voice mail " Deeks replies, his voice thick with slumber. He hears her chuckle in reply and feels her get out of the bed. Deeks groans missing the warmth of the body that was snuggled up against him. He hears her open and close the bedroom door and make her way down the steps. And before he knows it, he is asleep, oblivious to the meeting currently taking place downstairs.

* * *

She figures by his reply of "let it go to voice mail" there was no chance he was going to go answer the door. So, with a sigh, she pushes back the covers and makes her way over to the bedroom door. She hears him groan in protest of her leaving and can't help the smile that graces her lips. As she is making her way down the stairs there is another knock at the door, she hurries to answer it and is met by a big muscular bald black man, a somewhat mysterious looking man who stands a bit shorter than the black man; he has a buzz cut and blue eyes and is wearing a lopsided grin, there is a woman with them that has beautiful brown hair hanging in loose curls just below her shoulders; she has a pair of mismatched brown eyes and is wearing a surprised smile.

"Um, Hello, I think we might actually have the wrong address. Is there a Marty Deeks living here by chance?" Says the muscular black man skeptically.

"Hello, yeah there is. He's still asleep though, is there anything I can help you with?" She replies matching his skepticism.

"Well, not really. You see, we work with Marty, and we just wanted to make sure that he was okay." Callen replies with a trustworthy smile.

"Oh you work with Marty?" The woman smiles at them, "I'm guessing that he hasn't told you yet has he?" The latter shake their head no, she smile while extending her hand and says:

"Well I guess I better introduce myself then; I'm Andi, I'm Marty's wife."

She is met with three shocked expressions. After a few moments to recover from the news, Sam, Callen and Kensi introduce themselves.

"It's nice to meet you Andi, My name is Callen." Callen says shaking Andi's hand and smiling sweetly at her.

"And this is Sam, my partner." Callen says motioning towards Sam, who extends his hand to Andi.

"And this is Kensi, Deeks partner." The two women shake hands and share smiles.

"Well why don't you guys come inside and make yourselves comfortable," Andi offers sweetly walking them into the living room and motioning for them to have a set, "I'm going to go make some coffee and wake up the Sleeping Beauty, if you'll excuse me." She says walks away smiling.

She makes her way upstairs and hears three voices say in unison, "Deeks is married?"

Andi thinks to herself, "oh he is going to get!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, Callen and Kensi are sitting in the living room of a beautiful home having been just greeted by a very lovely woman who introduced herself as "Marty's wife," it would be an understatement to say they were shocked.

Her name was Andi, she is very beautiful and has long golden blond hair that was down loosely curled. She has tanned skin and the most breath taking ocean blue eyes. She was about the same height as Kensi and had a similar build; she was fit and was wearing pajama shorts and a grey LAPD t-shirt, giving them the impression that she had just woken up.

Similar questions are going around in their heads and the minute Deeks comes downstairs they are going to demand some answers. I mean he had been working with them for what, 2 years now and had he hasn't told them that he is married! Yup, he is definitely in big trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile up stairs…

"Marty get up!" Andi says to her husband with an undertone of anger to her words.

Deeks groans and pulls the covers over his head trying to stay in bed as long as possible, but by the words that come out of his wife's mouth next he, knows that he won't be in bed for long.

"Marty! Do you want to tell me why there are three people here by the names of Callen, Sam and Kensi who happen to be shocked to hear that I am your wife!" Andi asks not trying to hide her anger anymore. "I thought you said you told them about us!"

Deeks shoots up straight in the bed, "What do you mean they are here?" He ask panic showing on his face, "where are they? Are they downstairs? What did you say to them? Did you tell them about Jase and Justin?" Marty begins to ramble, pacing about the room.

Andi steps in front of her husband to halt his movements and says,

"They are in the living room, it didn't tell them anything other than that I was your wife." She says reassuring Deeks.

"Okay, okay" says Deeks, noticeable relaxing.

"Okay, why don't you put on some pants and lets go downstairs and talk with your colleagues." Andi offers putting her hands on either side of Deeks face trying to reassure him that everything is going to be fine.

"Yeah okay. Are Justin and Jase up yet? Because we mine as well kill two birds with one stone here." Deeks says wearing a cocky grin, Andi smiles at her husband while shaking her head.

"I'll go wake them up and tell them to come downstairs while you get dressed, okay?" says Andi.

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs." Deeks says kissing his wife before she leaves the room again.

* * *

About 10 minutes had passed before they heard anyone come downstairs. They all turn to look at the stairs to see whose coming down and are greeted by a sheepish look Deeks.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the man of the hour." Sam says while smiling and shaking his head at the Detective.

"Hey guys." Deeks replies while rubbing the back of his neck, clearly nervous about the conversation that is about to take place.

"So a wife, huh?" Callen asks smiling at the fidgeting Deeks.

"Look guys I was going to tell you myself…" Deeks starts only to be stopped by Callen raising his hand,

"Deeks its okay, we aren't mad, we know you didn't tell us because you were protecting her." Callen says wearing a sympathetic smile. Sam and Kensi smile at Deeks and nod their heads in agreement.

"Okay well there is something else," Deeks begins only to be interrupted again by the pitter patter of little feet running down the stairs.

A little boy who had to be no more than 2 years old appears at the bottom of the staircase,

"Daddy, Daddy!" He yells smiling and giggling. He runs over to Deeks and puts his arms in the air, signaling that he wants to be picked up. Deeks complies and bends down to pick up the toddler.

The boy looked exactly like Deeks. He had Deeks tousled golden blond hair, deep blue eyes, and huge grin. He was holding a stuff lion and he was wearing pajamas with a lion on the front of them. He had to be the cutest little boy the team had ever seen!

"Hey buddy!" Deeks says to the little boy in his arms, "I want you to meet some people, okay?" The little boy nods, and Deeks motions for him to look at the three people seated in his living room.

"These people work with me." He says "This is Sam," he points to Sam, "Callen" pointing to Callen; "and this is Kensi." Point to Kensi.

Callen Sam and Kensi smile and wave to the little boy. The boy gets nervous from all the attention from the new people and buries his face in his father's shoulder.

Deeks smiles down at the boy and says, "It's okay munchkin, they're my friends." The boy nods against his father's shoulder still not lifting his head to look at the trio.

"Can you say hi?" Deeks asks his son. With that the little boy lifts his head and waves sheepishly to them, then buries his face back into his dads shoulder.

The adults laugh at the reaction of the boy.

Deeks says, "And this shy little guy is Jase, my son, he's two years old." While tickling his son, making him laugh.

"So you're married and have a son?" Callen wonders aloud.

"Yup, and my sixteen year old brother also lives with us. And, speak of the devil, here he comes." Deeks motions to the boy making his way sleepily down the stairs.

"Justin these are some colleagues of mine," Deeks says to his brother, "This is Sam, Callen, and Kensi. Callen, Kensi, Sam; this is my brother, Justin." The four of them exchange handshakes.

Justin is the spitting image of a teenage Deeks. They had the same tanned skin, blue eyes and smile; the only difference between the two besides their age, was that Justin had his hair cut much shorter than Deeks'.

"Well Deeks who'd think you were a family man?" Sam says teasingly.


	4. Chapter 4

The seven of them were all laughing and having a good time. They were sharing stories and telling tales, and getting to know each other. Callen was in the middle of telling Andi and Justin about the time that Kensi was taken by the Russians and about his quick think to get her out alive, when they conversation was interrupted but the chiming of a cell phone.

"Oh that's me." Deeks says while fishing his cell phone out of his pants pocket. He looks at the caller ID and frowns. Unbeknownst to him, everyone's attention is now on Deeks.

"Deeks," He says answering the phone, "uh yeah" he says to the caller which scratching the top of his head. "No I'm not there… yeah I could stop by… What is this about?... Okay. When do you want to meet up?" Deeks nods his head. "Okay… Okay." He hangs up the phone still wearing a frown, and lifts his eyes to meet everyone's in the room. They are all staring at his expectantly, waiting for him to tell them about the mysterious call he just received.

"That was Bates," he says, "He wants me to meet him at the precinct." He is met by six expressions urging him to go on.

"He wants to meet up so he can brief me on a possible undercover op." Deeks explains.

"When?" Andi asks him sadly.

"Now." Deeks frown grows.

She lets out a sad sigh "For how long this time?" Her voice a mix of sadness and anger.

He looks at her with sad eyes and an expression that says 'not now', "I won't know anything till I get briefed." He says.

"Okay." Andi replies shortly, she gives a lame excuse for leaving the room and heads into the kitchen.

Deeks looks around at the remaining people in the room and slowly shakes his head and follows his wife into the kitchen.

* * *

"How long are you going to keep this up Marty? We have a family now. You can't just keep disappearing for months on end like this!" Andi says to her husband angrily.

"I know, honey, but I don't have a choice." Deeks tries to explain himself.

"What? Are you the only one that works at that god damn precinct? Because it seems like you never have a choice!" Andi says fuming.

"I'm the only one capable of pulling this op off!" Deeks replies shortly.

"Why? Why is it always you!" Andi asks her eyes starting to water.

Deeks rushes over to his wife pulling her into his arms. She buries her face in his shoulder as Deeks begins to rub circles on her back.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's okay. It's going to be okay. Nothings definite right now, I might not even be needed." Deeks says reassuringly while kissing the top of her head.

Andi looks up at him and places a long and sweet kiss on his lips. They break apart and Andi places her hands on either side of his face.

"If you do have to go under, please be careful baby." Andi says before kissing him again.

"Always, I love you."

"I love you too." The couple shares another kiss and then makes their way back into the living room.

* * *

"Okay guys, I'm gonna head down to the precinct now. I'll call you when I'm done." And with that Deeks grabs his keys and heads for the door.


End file.
